dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman Strikes
The Batman Strikes is the sequel to The Batman. The film was directed and written by Brad Bird, with Christopher Nolan and Shane Black producing. Black and Jonathan Nolan helped Bird write the script. Eric Bana returns as Bruce Wayne, the millionare playboy by day, protector of Gotham as Batman by night. Cast *Matt Bomer as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Drew Roy as Robin/Dick Grayson *Neil Patrick Harris as The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Kevin Spacey as Mr. Freeze/Victor Friez *Ian Mckellin as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon *Julia Stiles as Vicki Vale *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Alexandra Daddrio as Barbara Gordon *Chris Pine as Derek Powers *Jim Carrey as The Joker (cameo and archive footage) *Emily VanCamp as Nora Friez (cameo) Premise A full year after The Joker's raid on the streets of Gotham, Bruce has finally gotten a chance to relax; he and Dick are doing fine as Batman and Robin, he and Vicki are still dating, and Wayne Enterprises is thriving. But within days, everything changes. Vicki is attracted to a man from Metropolis after a visit, Dick is getting distracted from both school and his job as Robin (due to Barbara Gordon), Wayne Enterprises now has a business rival (Derek Powers and Powers Inc.), and Alfred has fallen ill. Also new to the trouble in Gotham is former Wayne Enterprises scientist Edward Nigma, who's obsession with riddles lead to him getting fired, as well as turning evil and becoming the Riddler. And when famous Gotham scientist Victor Friez discovers his wife Nora in a coma, he becomes Mr. Freeze, a villain, to get money so he can get his wife healthy once more. But when Riddler and Mr. Freeze team up to take over Gotham, it's up to Batman and Robin to save Gotham once again. Post-Credits: A man carving a mask out of his father's shattered bony casket, saying that this is his "mask". ''The Batman Strikes (video game) The film was turned into a video game, due to the sucess of the film and ''The Batman (video game). Players control Batman and Robin as they travel through the streets of Gotham City, taking on any villain in their path. It was released on the PlayStation4, Nintendo 3DS, WiiU, PC, and the XBOX One. Villains include Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Deathstroke (Robin bonus level only), Rupert Throne, and Solomon Grundy. Critical Reception The fans and movie goers, like the last film, fell in love with the film. With the inclusion of Derek Powers (at first an exclusive Batman Beyond character), fans were led to assume that he would become Blight some time later in the series, or in a Robin spinoff. The film got a 90% approval rating on RottonTomatoes, with an average 9/10 score. Easter Eggs *Map of America shows Metropolis, Central City, Star City, and Coast City *Booster Gold and Skeets on a film poster *Zatara and Zatana cameos *Barbara showing an interest in Batman and Robin (thus leading to her becoming Batgirl) *Nora Friez *Derek Powers *Vicki Vale becoming attracted to a man from Metropolis (Clark Kent) Sequel A sequel was green lit after the sucess of the first film. Most of the actors had been confirmed to return, and joining the cast is Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle. The villains will be Black Mask. Rumors *Selina will become Catwoman. *'CONFIRMED: '''Harvey Dent will be introduced to the series, but won't become Two-Face yet. *Killer Croc will appear. *'CONFIRMED: 'The events in the Justice League films will be acknoledged. *Robin will become Nightwing. *Barbara and Dick will start dating. *Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman will all appear. *'CONFIRMED: 'There will be easter eggs. *The Teen Titans will cameo, as will the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. *'CONFIRMED: 'Bruce Wayne and Roman Sionis will have a relationship as friends during childhood before they become enemies as Batman and Black Mask. *The Iceburg Lounge will appear. *'DEBUNKED: '''Black Mask will die at the end of the film. Category:The New DCCU Category:Movies Category:The Batman Film Series